walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 14: No Way Out
Volume 14: No Way Out contains the issues 79-84 and is the current volume. This volume happens as Alexandria Safe-Zone is sorrounded by a massive herd of zombies. Plot Synopsis The story begins with Rick looking out the front gate of Alexandria Safe-Zone. He and Andrea talk about the recent assault to Alexandria and soon Aaron arrives, with Eric on a horse, yelling that he has been stabbed. Rick and Andrea help them finding Doctor Cloyd who is with Heath, both wearing little clothes. Later, Heath explains to Andrea that he and the Doctor are in a relationship. While Eric is being fixed, Aaron tells Rick that an unknown woman stabbed Eric and stole their horse. Later, Aaron tries to explain about the loss of one of the horses to Maggie, but she interrupts him and forgives him anyway. He goes to talk to Douglas and discuss the decision to put Rick in control. He informs Douglas that he won't bring any more people to Alexandria. Douglas reveals that, in fact, he is afraid. Rick tells that Eric is better and Andrea leaves so Tobin can drive her to the tower, because now is more important than ever to keep an eye on what's going on. Morgan apologizes to Michonne in response to the fact that he can't deal with his wife's death. Carl is pleased with the assault because now everyone realizes that they're still in danger. Snow begins to fall outside the compound. Abraham rallies a group to take out the zombies outside the walls that were attracted by the gunshots from the previous shoot out. They split up into two groups to take out the zombies on both sides but, when they gather back at the front, they discover that a massive herd of the beasts has arrived. One of the zombies bites Bruce, and Abraham kills him in mercy. He and Holly dispute over this, and it ends with her forgiving him, hinting towards an affair. Rick reunites the community and makes a speech about increasing the security. He also suggests consolidating people inside fewer houses to conserve the solar grid during the winter. Michonne invites Morgan to join her night patrol, and also removes her katana from retirement. Rick gives Carl a new gun and later that night, Jessie and Ron go to Rick's house and ask to sleep there for one night. Ron confronts Carl about Rick killing his father and Carl admits that both he himself and his dad killed only those that they had to. Jessie admits that she admires Rick for his courage and selflessness. Rick goes on his patrol, and retires to bed afterwards. Jessie then enters his room and kisses him passionatly. In next issue, Rick answers to her kiss. Otherside, Glenn has woken up but tells Maggie to go back to sleep. Also Michonne and Morgan are awake, and Morgan says he deserves to be happy. Michonne becomes insulting and says he's not the only one who has lost somebody. She tells him how Tyreese died, and says it is horrible that Duane died. She goes get some water. Rick and Jessie had sex, and Rick leaves her to sleep. Rick tells her Ron didn't hear, and goes away. He goes by his room, where the phone he's been talking is. He says "Lori... You're not even real", and leaves. Outside, Rick discovers the fence is giving up. Zombies are trying to get in. Tobin is holding the fence, and Rick tries to think what to do. Glenn says he, Heath and Spencer are going to look over Andrea, who needs supplies, like water. At the journey they could also treat some zombies away from the fences. Glenn's group succesfully lands in to building's roof, where Andrea is. The fence is giving up, and zombies got in. Tobin tells Holly to get some people, when he keeps them off. Holly runs to Rick's apartment, and tells they got in. Rick tells Jessie and others to stay there, and tells Holly to get some other survivors. Rick runs for Tobin; only to discover he's been entirely eaten by zombies. Morgan comes to help Rick, and he asks where are others. Morgan doesn't know, and notes there's too many of them. Suddenly, Morgan gets bitten in the arm, and falls down. In next issue, Issue 82, Rick forces Morgan to get on his feet. He gets, and Michonne arrives to the place. Rick tells her they have to take his arm off, and Michonne cuts it off instantly. Morgan is about to black out, and Abraham with a group of survivors arrives to help them. Abraham tells them to get Morgan to safety, and Rick tells that they have to get him to Rick's house. Characters * Rick Grimes * Carl Grimes * Andrea * Glenn * Michonne * Morgan Jones * Maggie Greene * Sophia Peletier * Abraham Ford * Rosita Espinosa * Dr. Eugene Porter * Father Gabriel Stokes * Aaron * Eric * Douglas Monroe * Spencer Monroe * Denise Cloyd * Heath * Tobin * Holly * Jessie Anderson * Ron Anderson * Nicholas * Mikey * Olivia * Barbara * Bruce * Tobin * Unnamed Boy * Guard * Guard * Unnamed Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens, including David and Paula Deaths * Bruce * Tobin * Morgan Jones * Ron Anderson * Jessie Anderson * Douglas Monroe Category:Walking Dead Volumes